There are currently no nail varnish applicators as such are described herein, since only containers or flasks containing the varnish are used, their mouth being sealed by means of a cap having a brush for manual application, this requiring great care for the result to be pleasing.
This current operation involving hand varnishing also requires, in addition to the necessary ability, that the hand or finger with the nail to be varnished to stay still whilst being varnished, and thus the person that carries out this operation, normally the user, must be very calm. This current operation cannot be carried out in places in motion, for instance a moving vehicle.
The only background cited in a preliminary search report drawn up by the European Patent Office at the applicants' request in the subject hereof are patents of invention nos. WO 83/03955, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,596, 3,730,191, DE 3615701, PR 2569960 and FR 1591053.
The first two solely relate to nail varnish remover devices in which a rotary mechanical device with bristles that are dipped in or soaked with the varnish removing liquid is directly operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,191 relates to an appliance that sprays the varnish at a distance on the nail protected with a mask that is not directly related to the applicator subject of the invention either.
DE P.I. 3615701 shows a spray applicator, similar to the above, which sprays lacquer against a distant membrane which has a hole where the nail is placed and thus painted.
A layout similar to the above two patents in FR 2569960, provided with a vaporizer having a deformable mask at its outlet which can adapt to the nail which is thus soaked with varnish.
Finally, French P.I. 1591053 shows a cosmetics distributor apparatus in a box containing an electric motor to turn, by reducer wheels, a spread cover for the cosmetic product to be applied upon the relevant epidermis.
In order to overcome the disadvantages set forth above and to achieve the advantages laid down herein, the nail varnish applicator subject of the invention generally consists of a preferably cylindrical body, one of its ends defining the mouth to fit the dispenser for the varnish contained in a reservoir, the other end being the mouth for the fingernail to be varnished, this operation taking place inside the body, and can be followed by means of a viewer provided at such area.
The varnish dispenser sends a dose of product to soak a brush used to varnish the nail surface. The bristles in this brush are preferably set radially for the free ends thereof to be arched. The back from which the bristles project is flexible for the size of the arch to vary and adapt to the nail contour. Pincers associated thereto are used to follow the profile of the nail to be varnished, the nail moving lengthwise in respect of the brush, with a relative displacement that can be attained either by placing the nail in a fixed position and moving the brush by hand, or holding the latter in place and varnishing on introducing the finger through the mouth of the body of the device. A second coat is provided on removing the finger to enhance the varnish.
The end of the body through which the fingernail to be varnished is introduced is preferably closed by a pair of hinged doors that are kept closed by means of a locking device or catch that is released on inserting the finger. It comprises a double element push-button, one of which elements is moved out of the way by the nail, while the other one is still pressed and supports and guides the finger, for this second element is provided with an axial extension that is preferably telescopically guided in a rod that axially and concentrically runs along the body of the device, acting as a pumping mechanism for the varnish dispenser. The closure device can also be defined by a circular hinged cap, collapsible towards the inside of the body and the periphery of which closes on the curved elements that define the pincers that separate and adjust to the finger when the same moves forward, and vice versa.
The varnish reservoir must be shaken before being used, as is known, so that the steel balls inside the same move for the varnish particles to be evenly mixed, for they would be deposited on the bottom.
The varnishing brush is protected by a casing that is released on inserting the finger. This casing can be removed by rotation by means of a device having a helical slot and a follower stub, or else be axially displaced towards the inside of the body, also when inserting the finger, in both cases overcoming the recoil spring action in respect of the original position.
It is very important for the amount of product dispensed to be properly metered, for not too much product must be provided.
The varnish reservoir, provided with the dispenser, can actually comprise a container with the neck including the chamber for access of the product pumped when the pumping device rod moves forward, which metered amount can be led by an internal conduit in the brush handle to soak the bristles as varnishing takes place. The varnish can also be ejected directly to the outside of the bristles before the brush moves in respect of the nail.
The varnish reservoir can also be conventional and disposable since it is attached to an adaptor, which can then as a whole be plugged into and duly held at the lower mouth of the body, thereby for different varnish reservoirs, known per se, to be used with the same device.
In the event of the brush being displaceable while the nail stays in place in its housing inside the body, the brush is stiffened to a dispenser-push-button handle that slides along a longitudinal slot in the body. The nail is duly located on the pincers limiting its contour and the finger stays in place by action of a sloped sluice, fitted with a side actuation spring.
The existence of vents for quick drying, located at the entrance to the body, has also been provided for.
The nail varnish applicator can be designed so that when the product is used up, it can either be thrown out or be recharged.
An applicator exactly as above can also be used, but, instead of varnish, having a cleaning product, such as acetone or the like, to clean the nail before proceeding to varnish the same.
In order to contribute to the understanding of the characteristics of this invention, a set of drawings is attached to the specification with diagrams that, while purely illustrative and not fully comprehensive, show the object of the invention, as follows: